


Triskele

by childofhecatee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, BDSM, BDSM Clubs, Blindfolds, Complete, Dominant Derek Hale, M/M, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Orgasm Delay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Rimming, Rough Sex, Submissive Stiles Stilinski, Use of safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhecatee/pseuds/childofhecatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows that he's into the whole BDSM scene, has been for a while now, but he's always been too scared to do anything about it. Until one day, when he sets up a meeting with a person from a professional BDSM company. He doesn't know what he's expecting- maybe a guy dressed all in leather, carrying a whip. He definitely wasn't expecting Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there :)
> 
> So, this is obviously BDSM centric, and if that isn't your thing, that's fine, but please don't hate for no reason.  
> I will be adding more tags as I go along.  
> The first chapter doesn't have any smut really, just a quick masturbating scene, but I think because of the themes that it should be rated Mature. Tell me if you think I should change it!  
> This is a Stiles/Derek fic, even though Derek isn't in it much at the start, sorry.  
> Very brief Isaac/Scott, I couldn't help it, haha.  
> I am currently in denial about a lot of the deaths in the show, so I'm ignoring them.
> 
> Just to clarify:
> 
> Stiles, Scott and Isaac are all in their second year of college. Scott and Stiles grew up together and were best friends and all that, and they met Isaac in college, so they're 18/19.  
> None of them know Derek (25) and Erica (23) at the start. 
> 
>  
> 
> I will be updating regularly, and this should be around 5 chapters long. This is unbeta-ed, so any mistakes are my own, and please point them out. I am not an expert on BDSM, but I've done a bit of research, but, if I've got anything glaringly wrong, again, please point it out. Also, I'm not American, so for the email addresses, I've used msn, and I don't know if that's as popular in America as it is in England. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The tiny apartment was crowded, bodies pressed tightly together dancing as the music blared out from speakers, so loud it was impossible to hear anything else apart from the crappy dub step music which was currently playing. The acrid smell of alcohol and sweat was in the air, and Stiles wanted to freaking kill something, his head hurt and he had an annoying ringing in his ear. He’d only come to this party because Scott had said that the cute curly haired guy he liked was the one hosting it, and how he needed Stiles for moral support. That was so ridiculously untrue, Scott, with his big brown puppy eyes, kinda crooked jaw and easy nature had people falling over themselves to be with him, and he certainly didn't need Stiles as a wingman. Glancing over from the dark corner where he was standing, Stiles could see Scott sitting on a couch, with a guy in his lap, and they looked like they were trying to devour each other, so yeah. Scott could pull, and Stiles should be back at their own shitty little apartment, where it was quiet, not here, standing alone and bored and tired while people desperately grinded against each other, getting wasted and throwing up. Mind made up, Stiles started making his way to the front door to leave, meandering around the clusters of people, and the unknown liquids on the floor. Gross. Once he’d finally gotten out of the apartment, Stiles took a deep breath of the fresh air, feeling his head clear a bit, and the ringing in his ears decrease. Thankfully, it was a very short walk back to his and Scott’s joint apartment. 

 

Once he got back to his apartment, Stiles grinned. He was all alone, and honestly, kinda horny. Sharing an apartment with Scott was usually awesome. Playing video games and getting drunk at 3am together, then together regretting playing video games and getting drunk all right when they had 7am classes. It was the perfect friendship. Apart from the fact that Stiles is a perpetually horny virgin, who doesn't feel confident jerking off while his room-mate is in the other room. Yes, Stiles does know that being a college kid and a virgin is a little (a lot) pathetic, it’s not like he hasn't had offers. He has. But every guy who comes up to him is either drunk off their head and stinks like whiskey, or is so terribly shy and stumbles over their words, looking so unsure, and that’s not what Stiles wants. Stiles wants somebody who is confident, assured. Dominant. Someone who will pin him down, someone who knows what they want, and how to get it. Just the thought of it has him hurrying over to his room, and then to his bed. Stiles grabbed his laptop, and opened up his favourite porn site, that has slightly… Different videos. Kinkier ones. Laying down, Stiles shrugged off his trousers, and shoved one hand down his boxers, stroking himself softly and loosely, feeling himself get half hard. He browsed some of the more recent videos, and saw a bunch that looked good, but one really stood out to him. He thanked God that he knew how to clear his browsing history, cause if anyone saw that he’d been watching ‘hung dom fucks his submissive twink’, it could lead to some seriously awkward conversations. The video started with small, pale guy being fucked furiously in the ass, and Stiles was already biting back a moan, hand wrapped around his already fully erect dick. It had been too long. The scene cut, and the Sub was choking on his Dom’s dick, droll dripping down his chin, and the Dom was whispering sweet, sweet things to him, about what a good little boy he was, and Stiles hand sped up and tightened on his dick, and he embarrassingly came with his boxers still on, making a total mess on himself. 

 

Stiles grimaced and peeled off his dirty underwear, and threw them under his bed, deciding to deal with that later. He clicked off the Google window, and started thinking. He knew he’d been into the whole BDSM thing for a while now, but actually doing something about it, like going to one of those seedy underground clubs sounded more terrifying than arousing. But, the thought of having someone who could fuck him, really fuck him, and take care of him like he really wanted to be was very, very exciting, and Stiles was sick of not getting what he wanted. Tentatively, he opened up Google, and typed in ‘BDSM California’. A few blog posts came up, and an advert for a club. The club was over an hour away, but Stiles clicked on it anyway. Immediately, pictures of people being whipped and tied up popped up, with captions like ‘slutty bitch who loves it’ and ‘look how desperate he is’. He shook his head, it didn't seem like the thing for him, and so he clicked off. Scrolling down, he saw something a little more promising. He clicked on the website and an age restriction warning came up, asking if he was over 18. He clicked yes, and was more hopeful for this website. It sounded safer. He read the top paragraph. 

 

‘Triskele is a safe place where anybody and everybody can come, meet new people and get involved in the lifestyle in a danger-free way. We are based in California, and you can find our contact information at the bottom of this page, if you are interested in becoming a member. Getting a membership will allow you to come to our meet and greet nights, where you can meet new people who also are involved in the lifestyle, get correct information, and be a part of our database where we match people up depending on their kinks. You must be 18 or over to apply for a membership. Our motto is Safe, Sane and Consensual, and we at Triskele strive to provide a good experience for our clients.’

 

Stiles nodded along as he read, he definitely like the whole ‘safe, sane and consensual’ thing. This place, Triskele, didn't sound dangerous. Maybe…Maybe he could contact them. Maybe he could be matched up with someone and find a Dom. Before he could talk himself out of it, Stiles copied the email address at the bottom of the page, and opened up a blank email. 

 

To: triskele@msn.com  
From: SStilinski@msn.com   
Subject: Considering Membership.

Hello,  
My name is Stiles Stilinski, and I am 19. I've been interested in the BDSM lifestyle for a while now, but have never had the courage to do anything about it. I’m not exactly sure what the etiquette for all this is, but I am thinking about getting a membership to your club, and I was wondering what exactly I would have to do to gain one.

Thanks,  
Stiles Stilinski. 

 

Stiles read his email over and over to check that it sounded okay, and, when he was finally satisfied, he sent it. After refreshing his inbox every two seconds for five minutes, he decided to close his laptop, and check again in the morning, it was late, and the people who worked at this place would probably be asleep already. Like he should be. He played around on his phone for a bit –and beat his high score on flappy bird, 103! - when he decided he’d quickly check his inbox one more time before bed. Stiles nearly squealed when he saw that he had one new message. 

To: SStilinski@msn.com  
From: triskele@msn.com  
Subject: RE: Considering Membership 

 

Hi, Stiles.  
My name is Erica Reyes, and I work for Triskele. If you’re seriously interested, we can set up a meeting, where we can talk about what you want to do. There will be no contract signing, and nothing permanent will happen at this meeting, we can just talk about what you want to happen- there’s no pressure.

Regards,  
Erica Reyes. 

 

They emailed back and forth for a bit, mostly Stiles asking questions about what the protocol was, and setting up their meeting for Monday at 4pm. With every email, Stiles felt more and more confident at how professional and safe this place obviously was. Stiles reeled a little at how quick it all went. One minute he was watching kinky porn, the next he was setting up a meeting with a professional BDSM company. He did have a good feeling about this place, though.

 

Such a good feeling that when Scott came in, drunk out of his mind, with the stupidest grin on his face, Stiles didn't feel any anger at having to tuck him into bed and listen to his drunken slurs about the stormy blue eyes his new guy had. Once Scott was safely in bed, with a glass of water and an aspirin on his bedside table, Stiles himself got into bed, and thought hard about what he’d just done. He’d set up a meeting to talk to woman about getting a Dom. The thought brought along a hell of a lot of anxiety, but even more excitement. 

 

Stiles turned over on his bed and shifted around, trying to get comfortable. Although he was nervous, he definitely didn't regret his decision, and he was sure it would all go well. He couldn't wait for Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone.
> 
> Sorry, I think I marked this as complete, it definitely isn't. I'm planning around 5/6 chapters, but that's just an estimate.
> 
> Again, sorry Derek isn't in this chapter much, and I think this may be a little rushed.
> 
> Forget last time, but, disclaimer: Not my characters, I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> Unbeta-ed, all mistakes are my own, and please point them out!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Stiles stared at the clock on his bedside table, watching the minutes tick by. All weekend, he’d been back and forth on his decision, going so far as to open up an email, prepared to cancel his appointment. But he didn't. He talked himself out of it when Scott was telling him about all the great sex he’d been having with his new guy, Isaac. He wanted that, great sex with a hot guy. Once 3pm rolled around, Stiles decided he really needed to start getting ready, or he was going to be late.

 

Gingerly stepping into the shower, Stiles winced when the cold water drizzled out. His shower was absolutely crap, not that his landlord cared. He showered as quickly as he could, washing his hair and using a ridiculous amount of scented shower gel. He wanted to look and smell his best, alright? Once he was adequately clean, he got out of the shower, and wandered around the apartment with only his boxers on, eating a pop tart, (strawberry, of course) glad that Scott had later classes than he did. At 3:45, Stiles was standing in his room, -still only in his boxers- clothes strewn just about everywhere, hating himself for only owning stupid graphic tees. He couldn't go to meet Erica and talk about getting himself dominated in a t-shirt saying stud muffin, could he? No. No he couldn't. Eventually, he found a balled up red button down shirt, and, after a quick iron, it was acceptable. He wore that with his nicest black jeans, the only ones without stains or rips in them. Nodding to himself in the mirror, Stiles left his apartment with his keys, phone, things Erica had asked him to bring, and his heart hammering.

 

It was only a short drive to the club, but Stiles was still 5 minutes late. The building was nothing like he expected. Despite the professional attitude from Erica, he was still kind of expecting some dodgy, small, dark building, with men standing outside smoking unknown substances. Instead, it was a medium sized white brick building, in a quite busy part of town. People were walking inside, and coming outside, looking casual and perfectly normal, and that put Stiles at ease. He walked into the building, and was impressed with the interior. The colour scheme was black and white, with white walls and floors, and black chairs, and a black front desk. There was vases of flowers around, and people sitting in the chairs, talking quietly amongst themselves in a waiting area. There was a pretty blond lady at the front desk, tapping on a keyboard, focused intently on the computer screen. He took a deep breath, this was fine, he assured himself. He had an appointment, and he had every right to be here. He clenched his fist so people wouldn't see his hands shaking. Once he got to the front desk, he cleared his throat.

 

“Hi, I'm Stiles Stilinski. I have an appointment with Erica Reyes,” He glanced at his watch, “For five minutes ago.” He said apologetically, and the girl breamed at him.

 

“Hey, Stiles. I'm Erica. Come with me, and we can go and talk somewhere a little more private.” She stood up, and walked around from behind her desk and started walking down a corridor, Stiles followed right behind her. She opened a door, which led to a small, light room, with big windows, two chairs and a coffee table in the middle. She sat down on the chair on the left, and Stiles took the one on the right. Stiles handed a wad of papers over to her. Triskele had a policy that you had to bring papers showing that you were STD free if you wanted a membership. He also give her a photo of himself, which they needed for his file.

 

“So, Stiles.” She began. “Today we’re just going to talk about possibilities for the future, some of the things you like, and we’ll discuss any queries you have, okay?” When Stiles nodded, she carried on. “Triskele was set up by three people originally, two men named Derek Hale and Vernon Boyd, and myself. We set this place up because we were all interested in the BDSM scene, but had bad starts to getting into the lifestyle. We decided to do this, so people who are interested can explore their kinks in a safe, consensual way. We have a room downstairs, and every Friday and Saturday we have meet and greet nights, and a wrist band system, so you know who to approach. However, as you’re new, if you have any questions, you can talk to any of the Subs and Doms, and they’ll gladly answer any questions you have. This wristband system is basically that Subs wear blue bands, Doms wear red bands, and if you’re not looking for someone, you wear a black band underneath that. Couples like to come here to use our facilities. We have scene rooms, with a multitude of different toys and equipment. If you decide you are interested, we’ll get you to fill out a form, with what you’re looking for, and what you’re into. We’ll then put all of this into our database, and we’ll find you a match. If you ever have any problems, come and talk to me, and I’ll sort it out for you, okay?” Stiles nodded along with her, feeling his nerves fade out the more she talked. “How did you find out about BDSM?”

 

“Porn.” He said bluntly, and she chuckled. “We had a talk from one of the local police at my High School, and some kids made a joke about being into handcuffs, and I didn't get it, so I Googled it.” He shrugged. “That led to a lot of browsing history clearing.” She grinned, and leaned forward. “Good story. What are you looking for, Stiles? Some people want just one night things occasionally, some want to live the life 24/7, some want a relationship with just the sex being a little different. What are you interested in?”

 

Stiles thought about it for a little bit. “I think I’d like the one night things, but with the same person? Can I do that?” The thought of being with someone new every time didn't appeal much to him.

 

“Yeah, sure. Lots of people don’t do totally casual, but don’t want to do serious either. That can definitely be arranged.” Erica’s phone beeped, and she apologised while she quickly checked it. “My next appointment will be here soon, so we should wrap this up. You have two choices right now. You can both leave and think about it, or I can get you a couple of forms, and you can join up with us now. Whatever you choose if fine, no pressure.” She smiled softly at him, and he knew his answer.

 

“I’d like a form and to join up now, please.” He said, letting a bit of the excitement he felt bleed into his voice. “Great!” Erica said, and she led him out of the room again, and into the waiting room. She motioned for him to sit on a surprisingly soft chair, and he got himself comfortable while she rooted around in a cabinet, coming out with a clipboard and a pen. “You sit here and fill this out, if you have any questions ask Boyd.” She waved over to a tall, dark man who was reading a magazine in the corner. “You can also give your form to him when you’re done. Once you've competed this, you’re free to go, and we’ll contact you in a couple of days finalizing everything. I’ll see you later, Stiles.” And with a loud clip clop of her high heels, she was gone.

 

Stiles stared down at the form, glad that it was pretty basic. He picked up the pen, and started filling it in.

 

Name: Stiles Stilinski

Age: 19 years old

Birthday: April 8th

Gender: Male

Looking for: Male

Mobile Number: 072351749347

How did you hear about Triskele? The internet

Occupation: Student

Sub, Dom, Switch? Sub

Looking for: Dom

That was the easiest part, which Stiles could answer without a thought. The next bit got harder. There was a list of kinks on a separate sheet of paper, and he had to put a number next to them. 1 meaning definite yes, 5 meaning definite no. There was three different sheets, one for girl on girl, one for boy on boy and one with a mixture of the two. Stiles picked the boy on boy one, and put the other two on the chair next to him.

 

Being Bitten. 1  
Being tied up. 1  
Biting. 4  
(Giving) Blow Jobs. 1  
(Receiving) Blow Jobs. 1  
(Being) Dominant. 5  
Exposing oneself on stage, and being photographed. 4  
(Being) Fisting. 2  
(Giving) Fisting. 5  
Foot fetish. 5  
(Being) Gagged. 1  
Gagging someone else. 5  
Interracial. 3  
Involving fire. 5  
Love of pain. 4  
(Giving) Penetrative Anal. 4  
(Receiving) Penetrative Anal. 1  
Pins/needles/sharp objects. 2  
Public Sex. 4  
(Receiving) Punishment. 1  
(Giving) Punishment. 4  
(Giving) Rape Play/ Struggling. 5  
(Receiving) Rape Play/ Struggling. 5  
Self- strangulation. 4  
Sex with someone a lot younger or older. 4  
Size Kink. 2  
(Being) Spanked. 1  
Spanking. 4  
(Being) Submissive. 1  
Threesome. 4  
Watching others. 4

Stiles read it over and over until he was sure he was happy with it. Once he was satisfied (and honestly? A little horny) he gave his forms to the man in the corner, Boyd. He then left the building, pretty much all his nerves gone, replaced with excitement.

 

Two days later he got a text.

Stiles, its Erica Reyes from Triskele. We’ve processed all your details and are happy to offer you a membership. I’ve set up a meeting between you and one of our Doms for Friday at 6pm, same place as last time. Pease let me know if that’s okay. This meeting, again, will be a casual one where you go into the details of your kinks, and what being a submissive will include. Your meeting will be with Derek Hale, one of the founders of the club, so you’re in good hands. Hopefully see you Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day! I am proud of myself haha.
> 
> Thanks to all the people who bookmarked, kudos-ed, and commented. You guys are the best!
> 
> So, Stiles and Derek finally meet!
> 
> I've got all my Dom/Sub information off of the internet, so please, if I've got anything really wrong, I do want to know.
> 
> Again, unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are my own, and please point them out!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> (Disclaimer: Not my characters, I don't own Teen Wolf.)

“Derek.” Erica called to him in a singsong voice. “Derek, I have a present for you.” Derek rolled his eyes, and went back to sorting out files. It was late, probably about 9pm, and he was still at the office, sorting some legal files out for the club, and Erica just loved to distract him. Sometimes he seriously wondered why he was friends with her. “I don’t want whatever your present is, Erica.” He said gruffly. He was tired, miserable, and in serious need of some coffee. He was snapped out of his self-pitying when Erica slammed a file down on his desk.

 

“This is a file of a guy named Stiles Stilinski. He’s a Sub, recently joined. He’s such a cutie-pie. Totally your type; slender and pale, totally submissive with big bright eyes. You’ve also got almost the exact same kinks, he’s perfec-” Derek cut her off with a wave of his hand, and he sighed. Erica never listened to him. Ever.

 

“Erica, I’ve told you I’m not taking on anymore Subs. I just can’t deal with needing to take care of someone right now, you know that.” Dealing with the club’s finance, and with running the real estate company, and you know, looking after his cat, he was just too busy. He also didn’t do casual. It just wasn’t his thing.

 

Erica grinned slyly, looking like she knew he was going to say that. “Yeah, I know Derek. But you’ll change your mind when you see how adorable he is. Anyway, I’m not necessarily saying you should take him on, but you are having a starter meeting with him on Friday, and well, we can see where it goes from there.” She said with a wink, and opened up the file, showing the picture of the guy. Yeah, definitely his type. Plump, pink lips in a cute little cupids bow, an upturn nose, with a scattering of moles on his face. But his eyes were what really intrigued Derek. They were almost amber, with dark lashes. He’d look absolutely perfect on his knees for Derek. He nodded at Erica.

 

“Yeah, I think I can make an exception.”

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Stiles was panicking. Badly. As in, he’s been on a borderline panic attack for like an hour. He couldn’t breathe, but was hyperventilating at the same time.  He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t go and meet a professional Dom. It was too scary. He was too awkward. And he hadn’t washed his nice shirt so he had nothing to wear, and he was going to look so ridiculous, and this Dom was going to laugh at him and tell him to go home.

 

But, he’d come this far. He’d met Erica and that had gone so much better than he’d originally thought it would. Maybe this meeting would be okay. He really, really wanted this, it just all seemed so terrifying. Deciding to take it one step at a time, Stiles started pulling out all of Scott’s (who was on another hot date with Isaac- they were getting pretty serious) clothes, until he found a light blue shirt, and, again his only decent pair of jeans. He forced himself to go to his car, and start driving before he could change his mind and cancel.

 

He pulled up to the white building again, and prayed to God that his deodorant was still working, cause otherwise he’d have the worst pit stains , and there’s nothing more embarrassing than that. Erica was at the front desk again playing on her phone, and the familiar face calmed him a little. He walked over to her, plastering a smile on his face. “Hey, Erica. I have a meeting with Derek?”

 

“Yeah, sure, go down the corridor, and first door on the left, okay?” He nodded, and Erica went back to tapping on her phone, looking busy. Stiles stood outside the door for a few seconds, taking a deep breathe, before getting the courage to go inside.

 

He opened the door, and then felt the breath knocked straight out of him. Probably because the single most beautiful man in the world was sitting in front of him. Seriously, this man had these gorgeous eyes, undefinable in colour, and his muscles seemed to have muscles. Yes, definitely, yes. Stiles liked this guy, liked him so badly. He shakily walked over to the chair opposite the man who must be Derek Hale, and sat down. Derek then smiled at him, and hold crap if that smile didn’t totally melt his heart.

 

“You must be Stiles Stilinski. I’m Derek Hale. Erica has asked me to do your starter interview, where we’ll go more into the Dom and Sub dynamics, and answer any questions you may have.” Stiles nodded, and Derek carried on. “Have you had any BDSM experience at all during sex? Even something as simple as spanking?”

 

Embarrassingly, Stiles felt himself blush when Derek said spanking. “To have had experience with BDSM during sex, I would have had to have experience with sex.” He mumbled, looking down at his hands. God, admitting that he was a 19 year old virgin was so humiliating, and he did not want to see the look of pity on Derek’s face.

 

“Okay. So, no experience with sex. Trust me, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about, I’ve had older virgins than you.” Stiles glanced up at Derek, and was glad to see that he seemed sincere. “Lots of Doms actually have a bit of a kink for that.” Stiles chuckled and Derek raised an eyebrow.  “I’m serious.” Derek grinned. “Do you have any questions?”

 

Are all the Doms as stunning as you? Is what he wanted to ask, but thankfully he’d got more control of his brain to mouth filter since High School, and he managed to ask a couple of things that had been on his mind, that weren’t as mortifying. “What exactly is sub-space? And sub-drop? They sound like things I should know about.”

 

Derek nodded. “Definitely things you need to know about. Firstly, sub- space is a reaction that is a response to intense stimulation, and is at least partly related to biochemical changes like endorphin release. Some Subs become so wrapped up in the feelings, to the point that they become unaware of anything else like their surroundings, others shut off completely, entering a dreamlike state in which they are no longer in control of their actions. Sub- space can be an enjoyable thing, and it will be your Doms job to take care of you through it. Now, sub- drop is a little more serious. Feelings of depression, anxiety, and a sensation of separation are common traits of sub-drop. Some Subs feel so connected and in tune to their Doms, that they feel extreme emotions when they’re not there, and withdrawal symptoms can occur. Sub- drop can happen when a Sun has been feeling such intense emotions, that they crash down again at the end. Aftercare from the Dom is critical at this time, and, again, it will be the Dom’s jobs to make sure you’re alright.”

 

Stiles listened intently, wanting to know as much as possible about what he was getting in to, obviously he’d already Googled all of this, but hearing it from a professional Dom seemed a lot more reliable. “Also, what would be a good word to use as a safeword?” Derek thought for a second, before looking at him steadfastly. “Safewords are very, very important, and if you ever use your safeword, and your Dom doesn’t listen to you, you report it to Erica or myself, okay? We’ve never had that happen at our club, but if it does, you have to tell someone.” Stiles nodded. “Lots of couple use the colour system, green for perfectly fine, yellow for let’s slow down and talk about it, red for stop right now. But we’d also recommend you having another established personal safeword just in case. Only you can decide on your safeword, but it should be something that is unusual, distinguishable and easy to remember. Make sure you know your Dom’s safeword, and he knows yours.”

 

“Why would a Dom need a safeword? Aren’t they always in control?” Stiles asked, confused.

Derek nodded. “Yes, Doms are in control, but, as you have so much control, Doms can get so wrapped up and involved in a scene that they need to step back and calm themselves down. Both of you knowing each other’s safewords also creates a sense of trust and security between a couple.”

 

They chatted for a while longer, Stiles feeling more confident the more Derek spoke, and he got bolder and bolder with the questions he was asking. Time flew by, and eventually Erica popped her head in to tell them that Derek had another appointment in ten minutes, and does he want her to cancel it?

 

Stiles shook his head, a little sad. He liked talking to Derek. “No, don’t cancel it. I should be getting back to my roommate anyway, he’s probably worried. Thanks for the talk, Derek.” Stiles then followed Erica out of the room, and back down the corridor. He bid farewell to her, and was just opening the door to leave when he heard his name being called. He turned around, and saw Derek jogging up to him. “Here.” Derek said, and handed him a piece of paper. “It’s my number, you know, in case you have any more questions.”

 

Stiles grinned all the way back to his apartment. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I got this up today, which I am very proud of, I thought it wasn't going to be dine in time, but it is! So, apologies if it's not the best, it's late and I've started a new job at a florist, so I've been on my feet all day and I'm shattered!
> 
> There is a smut scene, and, even though he has got verbal consent, it still kinda feels a bit dubious consent-y to me? I don't know why. I mean, it's Stiles' dream, but it just does. So if you're sensitive to that sort of thing, skip that bit out. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.
> 
> Thanks to the people who bookmarked and kudosed! A huge thanks to those who commented, it brightened up my day.
> 
> Again, unbeta-ed, all mistakes are my own, and please point them out!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf or the characters.

Okay. No. Definitely not. Stiles had only been on this ‘date’ with a possible Dom for about five minutes, and he was already 100% sure that this guy was a definite no. In the first minute, he asked Stiles to call him Sir, told him that he hated safewords because they take the fun out of a scene, and that he thought that Stiles would look great in a nice pair of pink panties. So, no. He just made him so uncomfortable. Erica had arranged for him to meet two Doms today, who, apparently were a good match for him, both meetings in a little café where Triskele customers usually do these kinds of dates, as the owner, Peter, knew Erica, Boyd and Derek, and he knew not to eavesdrop on the customers, and he knew to look out for anyone looking too uncomfortable. Despite the fact that he knew he was safe in such a public place, Stiles wasn't okay with sitting here for any longer with this Dom. Making an excuse about needing to get ready for his next appointment, they exchanged numbers, and the Dom stood up to leave. Stiles went to the bathroom in the café and called Erica.

 

“Nope. Hated him.” Stiles started ripping up the napkin with the Doms number on it. 

 

“Alright,” Erica said. “Well, you have another meeting in like, a few minutes.” 

 

“You said that you had a ‘special’ guy for me. That would be perfect for me. Can’t I just meet him?”

 

“He’s busy, but, he said that if you don’t like any of the other Doms, he’ll make time for you.”

 

“Great,” Stiles grumbled. “I have to get ready for my other date thing now, so I’ll call you later.”

 

“See you, Stiles. Give the guy a chance!”

 

Stiles sighed, and, after checking himself in the bathroom mirror and sorting out his hair, he walked back into the café. A few days ago, Erica had text him a picture of the next Dom he was meeting, whose name he couldn't remember, and yeah, the guy was attractive. Just not really his type, too blond surfer-dude. Casting a sweeping look over the café, Stiles spotted the guy he was supposed to meet. He sat on the chair opposite the Dom –Jake! His name was Jake!- and smiled. “Hey, I'm Stiles Stilinski.” Jake introduced himself, and they talked about boring, basic things like work and college for a bit. Jake was nice enough, but there was no spark. Physically, he wasn't doing anything for Stiles. His eyes weren't bright enough, he wasn't big and muscly enough, his stubble wasn't perfectly trimmed… Dammit! He’s thinking about Derek again. After that one, short meeting, Stiles couldn't get him out of his head. Which was unfair to the rest of the world to compare them to Derek, cause, well, honestly? Nobody could compare to Derek. He was just so… Radiant. 

 

He was just daydreaming about Derek’s perfectly shaped ass when he heard someone clearing their throat. Jake. Oh, yeah. Shit. He was on a date. His attention span had always been awful, and Jake wasn't interesting enough. Jake could obviously see that Stiles’ attention was elsewhere, and the date ended pretty quickly after that, and Jake wasn't arrogant enough to ask to exchange numbers. They said their goodbyes, and Stiles left the café. He picked up his phone and called Erica again. 

 

“It was a bust.” 

 

“What? Why? Jake’s great!” Erica managed to sound surprised, angry and upset all at the same time.

 

“He was okay. But I wasn't really feeling it, no chemistry. Do I get to meet the other guy now?”

 

“Yeah, whatever. I’ll text you when he can meet okay?”

 

They said their goodbyes, and Stiles made his way home, trying to imagine this guy Erica had been telling him about. She’d said that this guy was perfect for him, but hadn't taken on a Sub in a while, and was crazy busy. Stiles tried to think hard about what his perfect guy would be like, but all he could come up with was Derek. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

His breathing sounded loud in the quiet of the unknown, echoic room, and every noise he made seemed to be amplified. It was dark, but not so dark that he couldn't see, as there was a window letting in a bit of light. He was on his knees, his hand tied behind his back with rope, and whenever he moved his arms, it rubbed against his skin, and he was surprised at how good the friction felt. He was a little cold, but not so much that it was uncomfortable.

 

“Good boy, all nicely tied up for me.” A voice crooned somewhere to his right, and a hand started running through his hair, and then up and down his back, in surprisingly soothing motions. It made his cock twitch in interest, and, he noticed that he was half-hard. “Such a good, pretty little boy for me.” The voice came again, and Stiles definitely recognised that voice. Derek. That sounded exactly like Derek. 

 

The hand that had been running up and down his back started climbing higher and higher, until it was tracing over his lips. “Such pretty lips… So pretty.” The hand moved lower again so that it went down his chin, neck, chest, and over to his nipples. Derek harshly tweaked the left nipple, then the right, and Stiles couldn't help but let out a moan, now fully hard. Derek clapped a hand over his mouth to cut off his moan, got down close, and whispered into his ear. “I’m going to make this good for you, baby, but I have some rules, okay? You will not come unless I say so. If I ask your colour, you will tell me the truth. You will not make any noise, unless I ask you a question. Are we clear?” Stiles nodded, and then he felt a hand in his hair, gripping it tight enough that he could really feel it, but not so tight that he was in pain, and yank him up to look at Derek in the face. Derek’s pupils were blown with lust. “Answer me. Are we clear?”

 

“Yes.” He felt another tug in his hair.

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Yes, yes Sir.” Stiles stuttered, and Derek brushed the head of Stiles’ cock in return. He had to stop himself from moaning, remembering what Derek told him. 

 

“Colour?” Stiles remembered the colour system which Derek explained to him in their meeting, and he didn't hesitate to answer.

 

“Green, Sir.”

 

Derek then tapped his lips with one finger, and Stiles felt his drop mouth open. “If you need me to stop then clap your hands together behind your back. Try it now.” Stiles moved his wrist, and found that he had enough room to clap if he needed to. He nodded, then he saw Derek stand up and move away, and suddenly everything went black. Derek had closed the blind on the window. Stiles’ eyes were just adjusting to the sudden change, when something hot was pressed up against his lips. He opened his mouth wide in surprise, and then Derek’s cock was in his mouth. It was big, thick and long and uncut. His pre-come tasted salty, and it actually wasn't that bad, and when Derek pulled back a bit, Stiles licked the head, chasing the taste. Derek chuckled darkly at that. “Aren't you just a little cumslut? My little cumslut.” Derek said fondly, and pulled Stiles’ head back down onto his cock, moaning when it hit the back of Stiles’ throat. 

 

This went on for an immeasurable amount of time, Derek fucking Stiles’ throat, while Stiles tried to hold off his orgasm, and trying not to moan like a whore when Derek called him his good little slut. When Derek finally shot his load, he made sure to make a total mess on him, and get it all over Stiles’ face, it was scalding hot, and there was a surprising amount of it. He licked his tongue up, trying to taste it. The actual come was bitterer than the pre-come, and a slightly different texture, he wasn't sure which he preferred. Derek’s voice startled him out of his musings. 

 

“You've done so well. You were so good for me, weren't you?” Stiles nodded. “So I think you may be able allowed to have a little something in return.” Derek’s hand was then wrapped around his dick, still hard and aching, and he pulled on it once, twice, before whispering, “Come for me, Stiles…”

 

Stiles startled awake in bed, desperately trying to hold on to the memories of the dream, his boxers stained with his own come. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Erica text him the next day about the date with this so called perfect guy. Apparently one of his business meetings had just been cancelled, and he had a free hour, which was a rare occasion, and he wanted to meet Stiles now, if that’s okay with him. Which is definitely was. Stiles took his sweet time getting ready, making sure he looked good enough. For some reason it was more convenient for the Dom to meet him in the actual club, which Stiles had no qualms about, he was starting to like it there. He said hey to Erica when he waked in, and she directed him to the room where he’d been talking to this mysterious man, whose meeting was apparently running a little late. Stiles had only been sitting in the chair waiting for about two minutes when the door opened, and there stood Derek Hale.

 

“Hi, Stiles.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, my apologies. I was planning on finishing and posting this days ago, but work has been hectic and I'm moving house and everything has been going on at once. 
> 
> Now, this was supposed to be smutty, but turned out mildly angsty. There is a panic attack in here, and I haven't had a panic attack in years, so tell me if something is too wrong. Again, unbeta-ed, so if there's any mistakes they are all my own, and please point them out. Updates should hopefully be quicker.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and to all those who kudosed and commented, you guys are amazing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, or the characters.

“Oh, hey there, Derek.” Stiles stuttered, not expecting to see Derek. Maybe he’d come to the wrong room? Derek sat down across from Stiles, and smiled at him. “Sorry for arranging this on such short notice, I don’t usually have much free time, but I had one of my meetings cancelled today and had a free hour. I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience.” Oh my god, Stiles was probably blushing so bad right now. All he could think of was that dream that he had, and how good it felt to have Derek’s cock fucking his throat. 

 

“So, I know you've been on a couple of these meetings before, so you know what’s going to happen. We’re going to have a little chat, see if we’re compatible. Would you like a drink?” Stiles shook his head, feeling suddenly shy in front of Derek. Erica had said that they’re basically perfect for each other, and he really, really doesn't want to fuck this up. And seeing as Stile usually fucks things up when he opens his mouth and starts talking, he’ll just be quiet. Derek asked him a couple of questions about college, what he was studying? Forensics. Was he enjoying it? Yeah, sure. They spoke a bit more, and Stiles was surprised at how easily the conversation flowed. Once the chit-chat came to a gradual end, Derek leaned forward.

 

“What are you looking for, Stiles?”

 

“I'm pretty sure it says on my files.” 

 

“I know. But I want to hear it from you.”

 

Stiles sighed. “I just want… I want someone who knows what they want, and for what they want to be me. I don’t want all that awkward fumbling and insecurities. I want to get out of my own crazy head for a while, and not have to think.” Derek reached over and took one Stiles’ hands. Derek’s hand was calloused, and surprisingly warm; and, as corny as it sounds, it fit perfectly in Stiles’. “I can do that.” Derek said quietly. “I know what I want, and it is you. I can make it good for you, if you want me to.” Stiles leaned closer to Derek, their lips inches apart. Derek brought his hand behind Stiles’ head, and knotted his fingers into Stiles hair. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, just staring at each other, until Derek pulled them closer, their lips finally touching. Stiles responded immediately, opening his mouth with a low moan. Derek’s mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than he could have imagined. Derek pulled at Stiles’ hair, tugging in it lightly, and Stiles felt like putty in his hands. Sure, Stiles had kissed people before, but it had never felt like this before. Derek was in total control, moving Stiles to how he wanted him, controlling the kiss, making it as deep or as soft as he wanted. It was amazing.

 

When Derek pulled back, embarrassingly, Stiles whined, leaning forward, chasing the kiss and not wanting it to end. Derek put a finger on Stiles’ lips, and used his other hand to get his phone out of his pocket. He sent a couple of texts, before standing up, taking one of Stiles’ hands, and pulling him up off the seat. “I've cancelled my next couple of meetings. We’re going to go back to my house. We can do whatever you want, and go as far as you want. We can just talk and kiss, if you want. But I think we should spend some more time together. Is that okay?” Stiles nodded enthusiastically, and let Derek lead him out of the room, and then out of the club. Stiles’ heart was hammering, but, surprisingly out of excitement not nerves. Derek pulled him over to a sleek, black car. Stiles whistled, impressed. “Nice ride.” Derek nodded his thanks, and opened the passenger door for Stiles, before getting into the driver’s seat.

 

They drove in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Strangely, Stiles didn't feel the urge to babble and fill the silence- it was actually kinda nice to sit quietly and watch the world pass by. When they pulled up to Derek’s house, Stiles cringed. Holy shit. He was so under dressed. This house was the fanciest thing in the world, it was all white, and it had one of those massive gates that Derek had to enter a number password to get into. The driveway was huge, and there was another two cars parked in the driveway. At least one of them was a Toyota. Seriously, Stiles already felt that Derek was far too good for him, but this as well? Derek had a huge house, a beautiful car, and cheekbones that could cut someone. He was so out of Stiles’ league. Derek parked the car outside the door. They walked up to the house in silence again, but this time it was much more awkward, well it was to Stiles anyway. It wasn't like the thought hadn't been nagging at the back of his mind anyway, but seeing Derek stand in front of his massive house, with his beautiful face was just… Intimidating. Pushing back his insecurities, Stiles walked through the opened door, and followed Derek to the living room, noticing a bathroom to the side. Derek sat down on the couch, and Stiles sat next to him. Derek shuffled closer to him, and casually threw an arm around him. “You seem a little tense, you okay? Not too nervous?” Oh, wow, that was embarrassing. Derek could tell he was freaking out a bit. Stiles tried to smile reassuringly, and even moved closer to Derek. “Yeah, I'm fine. You have a very nice, well, everything.” Derek chuckled quietly, and shrugged, before tugging Stiles closer to him. That was good for Stiles’ nerves, Derek was warm and soft and it was reassuring. “I'm glad you like it.” Derek said, whispering into Stiles’ ear, and pressing chaste kisses to his neck. It felt good, but Stiles couldn't concentrate on it, because he was looking around Derek’s living room. There was various pictures in the living room of Derek with other stunningly attractive people. Stiles looked down at himself, and he wearing jeans with a ketchup stain on them, and his hair was probably a mess, and Derek thought that he was a nervous wreck, and probably only doing this out of pity because he was a virgin and now was so not the time to have a panic attack, Stiles. “I uh, I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

 

Stiles practically ran to the bathroom, and splashed some cold water on his face, hating himself. There was an attractive guy outside, who would probably happily fuck him, and he was in here forcing off a panic attack? Stupid. He tried to do what his therapist taught him, breathe in for 4 seconds, hold it for 7 and breathe out for 8. After he’d done that a few times, Stiles felt a lot calmer, until he heard a knock on the door, and he started hyperventilating again. “Stiles? Are you alright?” Derek asked, and Stiles shook his head to himself, his vision blurring. “Just… Just a second, I'm alright. Everything is okay.” He obviously didn't sound very convincing, because Derek opened the bathroom door, and saw him shaking on the toilet seat. Stiles had never felt more humiliated in his life. Derek took his hand, and pulled him back to the living room, and sat him on the sofa. “Come on Stiles, breathe with me, in and out, in and out.” Derek repeated this until Stiles felt like he could breathe normally by himself. “Panic attack?” Derek asked, looking sympathetic. Stiles nodded. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I can leave? Do you want me to leave?” Derek shook his head, and wrapped his arm around Stiles, and rubbed his arm soothingly. “No, I don’t want you leave. Do you want to talk about it? Why you had a pain attack?” Stiles knew he should, and that if he didn't tell Derek then this could cause a riff in their, well, Stiles didn't want to say relationship, but in their whatever the hell they had.

 

“I, uh. Ever since my mom died when I was younger I started having panic attacks, sometimes I won’t get them for months, and other times I’ll get them a couple of times a week. I was just- this is ridiculous. Us. It’s ridiculous. You’re so attractive and successful and rich, and I’m kind of an emotional mess who can’t afford to eat anything apart from Hot Pockets and Pop Tarts, and you've probably slept with like, supermodels and I’m a virgin and we’re just so different and I can’t even understand how someone like you could possibly ever want someone like me.” 

 

Derek put his hand on Stiles’ face and turned him so that they were looking directly in each other’s eyes. “Stiles. I want you. Yeah, I have some money, but I have no-one to share it with, and nothing to do with it. I worked so much to get nice things that I have shitty social skills from sitting in an office all day, and hardly any friends, Erica and Boyd are pretty much the only people who I talk to on a regular basis. Anyway, half of the stuff I have has been inherited from my parents, who I barley talk to. There’s nothing wrong with being a broke college student- you’re in the same situation as so many others, and if you ever want something else for dinner apart from Hot Pockets and Pop Tarts, call me, and I’ll take you out, okay? Maybe you don’t understand it, Stiles, but I definitely do want you. So much. There’s something so intriguing and fascinating about you.” Stiles gripped Derek’s hand, trying to just accept the compliment and not get defensive. Derek leaned in close to whisper in Stiles’ ear.

 

“Oh, and Stiles? I don’t plan on you being a virgin for much longer, so that’s not a problem.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I suck. I haven't updated in ages, and I'm so sorry. Work has been hectic, and the only thing that has really motivated me was the lovely comments and all the kudoses and bookmarks. Seriously, you guys are the best.
> 
> Un-betaed, so tell me if there's any mistakes. Thanks!
> 
> Sorry that I suck at smut haha. Also, are there any kinks that you guys want to see?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, I never did and I never will. Unfortunately.

Stiles had left pretty quickly after his little episode, but he and Derek had been texting back and forth for days. They hadn’t had a chance to meet up since that day because Derek had been so busy with meetings and work, despite all that, Derek still made time to talk to him most days. They talked about anything and everything, and Derek was usually the first person to wish him good morning, and the last person to wish him goodnight. It surprised Stiles about how much he could say to Derek, he told him all about his mother’s death, about his father’s occasional drinking, and how shitty High School was for him. In return, Derek told him about a crazy girl he dated named Kate who was a total psycho, how there was a fire when he was younger, thankfully nobody got hurt, but it still shook Derek up, giving him a fear of fire that he was embarrassed about. They rarely spoke about what they were, or what they were going to be, but sometimes Derek made subtle references. Derek had said that he was looking forward to their next date, and Stiles knew he was too. Hopefully this time he wouldn’t freak out, and he and Derek could actually get to the fun stuff. Stiles smiled when his phone vibrated, and he actually beamed when he saw that it was Derek.

 

To: Stiles  
From: Derek

Hey, gorgeous 

 

To: Derek  
From: Stiles

Hey! I was just thinking about you.

 

To: Stiles  
From: Derek

Really? Good thoughts, I hope?

 

To: Derek  
From: Stiles

Of course all good thoughts. 

 

To: Stiles  
From: Derek

I was actually wondering if you wanted to come over tonight, so we can talk about arranging something. Maybe try out a scene, if that’s okay with you?

 

To: Derek  
From: Stiles

Yes, yes, yes, yes. Yes. 

 

To: Stiles  
From: Derek

Great, come over at six, if that’s good for you?

 

To: Derek  
From: Stiles

That’s fine. Text me your address.

 

To: Stiles  
From: Derek

 

[Address Attached} See you then. 

 

Stiles grinned excitedly, and put his phone in his pocket. It was only four PM now, so he had an okay amount of time to get ready. He leisurely showered, taking his time making sure to use all the products Isaac had left over that was supposed to make your skin soft, and that he was thoroughly clean, and washing his hair with this shampoo that Scott had brought that smell amazing. He briefly considered using his fingers to open himself up for Derek, to show him just how eager he was for all this, but decided not to as he wanted (and hoped) that Derek would do that part for Stiles himself, if they got to that part. Just the thought of Derek fingering him open had Stiles’ cock hardening, so he quickly popped out of the shower, wanting to wait for Derek. 

 

He chose his clothes carefully, black jeans that weren’t too tight –skinny jeans are impossible to take off sexily-, and a plain black button up shirt, with his black vans. He tried to do something with his hair, but Stiles had figured out that his hair was ridiculously uncooperative when he was like, sixteen, so he didn’t try too hard. He told himself that he was going for the whole ‘just rolled out of bed’ sexy messy look. After worrying about whether or not to bring his own condoms (would Derek want to use condoms? Would they be doing anything that involve condoms?), Stiles decided that he did not need to bring them, Derek would have some, and once he’d reassured himself that he didn’t need to bring anything else like lube, he realised that it was already five forty-five, and that he really needed to leave. 

 

Stiles drove a little over the speed limit to make it to Derek’s on time, and when he pulled up to Derek’s house this time, he felt a lot less nervous. Sure, Derek was totally rich and extremely hot, but he thought Stiles was awesome and that was enough for him. He parked his Jeep next to the Toyota, and knocked on the door. Derek answered practically straight away, and his massive grin had Stiles practically melting on the floor. Damn, Derek was beautiful. 

 

Derek grabbed his hand, pulled him inside, and into the living room. They sat on the couch together, and Derek put his arm around Stiles, rubbing his arm and shoulder a little. “Not feeling too nervous?” He asked, and Stiles shook his head. He wasn’t nervous. He wanted this. He really, really wanted this. And if Derek did too, he sure as hell wasn’t going to say no to that face. Or those abs. Or those cute little ears.

 

“You, you said-” Stiles stuttered, before taking a deep breath to steady his voice. “You said, on text, that we could maybe do a scene today. And I want to. Do you want to?”

 

Derek didn’t answer, instead he just leaned forward to kiss Stiles gently, chastely, on the lips. Stiles kissed him back enthusiastically, and the kiss didn’t stay chaste for long. The kissing had the last of Stiles’ almost non-existent nerves fading away, and he pulled back from Derek to talk. Derek’s pupils were blown wide, and he was close to hyperventilating, and Stiles was pretty sure that he looked no better. “Stiles,” Derek said, and grabbed his hand. “I want to do a scene. I want you to go upstairs to the second door on the left. I want you to strip down until you’re naked, and then I want you to sit on the bed. I will come upstairs in a few minutes once I’ve finished a couple of things. Then, we’re going to talk about safewords and safety in general. After, I’m going to rim you, and I’m going to make you come. Is that all okay? You can say no to any part. I need you to know that you’re safe with me.” Stiles nodded his head eagerly, stumbling over his words of affirmative in excitement. Derek leaned back against the couch, and pulled out his phone and started tapping on it. Stiles took that as his cue to leave. 

 

He scrambled up the stairs, and stripped even quicker when he got to Derek’s room. He folded up all his clothes, and set them beside Derek’s bed on the floor in a nice, neat pile. Stiles sat on the bed, feeling slightly exposed, but somehow in a good way. His dick was already half hard from thinking about Derek rimming him. Derek didn’t take long to come up and meet him, and he made a noise of approval when he saw Stiles. “Well done, baby. You’ve done exactly what I said.” Stiles preened at the compliment, and he thought he heard Derek chuckle at that. He climbed onto the bed beside Stiles, and kissed him again briefly, before pulling back and kissing the tip of Stiles’ nose gently. “So, remember the colour code system? Red means we need to stop right now, yellow means we need to slow down and talk, and green means all is good. If there’s anything you’re uncomfortable with, you need to red for me, and I promise I won’t be disappointed in you. I’ll be more disappointed if you don’t safeword when you should have, okay? My personal safe word is umbrella. What’s yours?”

 

They’d spoken about safewords before, and ever since then Stiles had been thinking seriously about it so when Derek asked him, he could reply without hesitance. “Jeep.” He replied confidently, and Derek nodded, repeating the word under his breath a couple of times. Derek was slowly stroking Stiles’ thigh, going up and up until he was grazing just under Stiles’ dick, and damn, wasn’t that frustrating. Stiles shifted, trying to indicate to Derek to just get on with it already. The older man shook his head, and nudged Stiles to turn him over, so he was lying on his belly. “I said I was going to rim you, and that’s what I’m going to do. Also, I don’t want you to come until I tell you to. Colour?”

 

“Green, green, green. So green. A very enthusiastic, excited green.” Stiles said breathlessly, and then he felt Derek kissing down the bumps on his spine gently, and then onto his asscheeks, and down to the bottom of his thighs. This happened again and again, Derek lightly kissing all up and down his body, and when Stiles shifted restlessly, Derek nipped his thigh, and Stiles moaned. That was finally when Derek spread his cheeks, and licked one long, wet swipe along his hole, and holyshityesfuckmore, Stiles felt like he was going to scream. That was good, that was really, really good. Derek was mixing it up, doing a couple of long licks against him, and then a few stabbing thrusts into him with the amazing tongue of his. Stiles felt like he was going to come embarrassingly fast. He held it off though, wanted to make these amazing feelings that Derek was making him feel last longer. But Derek was eating him out like a starved man, moaning into him and Stiles was so close he was shaking. Stiles remembered that Derek had told him not to come until he said, so he desperately tried to hold himself back and instead whined to Derek that he was close. 

 

“One more minute, baby.” Derek muttered, and carried on touching him and tonguing him and there was no way he was lasting another minute. He made a desperate sounding noise, and that’s when Derek finally whispered to him that he could come. Stiles finally let himself go, and he didn’t even want to think about the almost animalistic noises he made during that orgasm. Once he’d come down from his high, which took a surprisingly long time, Stiles found himself laying on the bed on his back, and at some point Derek must have cleaned up his come. That sparked something in Stiles, and he remembered that Derek hadn’t come yet, and how unfair was that? He slurred that out to Derek, who was rooting around in some drawers.

 

“That doesn’t matter. Tonight was about you.” Derek insisted.

 

“No. Come on, you need to come, fuck my throat. I want you to.” Stiles mumbled and opened his mouth up. Derek walked over to him, and ran his thumb over Stiles’ lips. 

 

“Are you sure? Colour?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ve dream about it. Literally. Green.”

 

Stiles closed his eyes, then he felt Derek tap his lips, and he obediently opened them. There was then a ridiculously large, thick, hot cock pressed against his lips, and Stiles opened his mouth eagerly, letting Derek do all the work. Stiles moaned around the cock in his mouth, and an uncountable amount of time later, Derek was pulling out and Stiles was whining in disappointment, wanting that hot weight on his tongue again and the bitter taste of his pre-come. Derek shushed him, and fisted his dick a few times before coming into his own hand. Stiles let his eyes close and let himself have a little nap while Derek went to clean his hands, happy that he’d managed to please his Dom, even if Derek wasn’t technically his Dom yet, he was to Stiles. 

 

He returned with a soft, cotton t-shirt which he helped Stiles put on. Then, Derek joined him on the bed, pulling Stiles so that his back was to Derek’s chest. “Sleep.” Derek muttered, and Stiles obeyed almost instantly, feeling warm and safe curled up in Derek’s arms. 

 

When Stiles woke up, the bed was cold, which meant Derek hadn’t been in there recently. Which, in turn made Stiles freak out. Should he have left? Should he have snuck out and not stayed the night? Is that what Derek wanted? Stiles quickly got changed into his own clothes, and went down the stairs, where he smelled pancakes and burning coming from the kitchen. He rushed towards the smell, worried about a fire, and saw Derek standing in only his boxers, inspecting an odd looking lump of something unidentifiable in a frying pan, and Stiles felt a surge of affection for the older man. Derek turned to him, exasperated.

 

“Do you know how to make pancakes? I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but I failed. Miserably.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so last chapter! Thank you to everyone that commented, kudosed and bookmarked. I love you guys.
> 
> It's un-betaed as always, so please point out any mistakes that I made. 
> 
> This has been so much fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed it even half as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

Stiles knew this would happen soon enough. Despite popular opinion, Scott actually wasn’t a total idiot. Of course he’d notice that Stiles was going out all night, and then coming back in the same clothes he wore the day before. He must have noticed that Stiles barely ate in their room anymore (Derek liked to take him out for dinner), and that Stiles usually had a massive grin on his face these days. It was surprising to Stiles that it took Scott this long to confront him, and, it just had to be when Stiles was halfway through playing the new GTA game. 

 

“I thought you said you couldn’t afford that game?” Scott’s voice made Stiles jump, and then pause the game.

 

“Oh, yeah. Uh, a friend brought it for me.” 

 

“A friend?”

 

Stiles sighed, and switched off the game. He motioned for Scott to sit down next to him. “I need to tell you something.” Scott immediately got that look on his face, a worried look where his eyes went all wide. “It’s nothing bad, I swear. It’s just that, I’m uh, I am in a relationship, well, ish. Like a proper one. Kinda.” Scott clapped him on the back, beamed, and then frowned. 

 

“That’s great, Stiles! Why didn’t you tell me? What are they like? What do you mean ish? Can I meet them?” Stiles help up a hand to stop him talking.

 

“It’s not exactly a conventional relationship.” He took a deep breath. “He, uh, he’s a really great guy. He’s a little older, but he’s really cool. He, uh, he’s also a professional Dominator, and we have kinky sex. But you don’t need to anything about that. Also, we’re not actually in an actual relationship, we just have the kinky sex I mentioned a couple of seconds ago. We haven’t actually defined anything yet, but I’m hoping we’ll get to that part soon. He brought me the game because I was complaining that I was too poor to get it, he does stuff like that for me. Like he brought me a bunch of fancy clothes so he can take me to fancy places. He also smells great and makes me really happy.”

 

Scott nodded along, and when Stiles was done, he stared thoughtfully for a few seconds and shrugged. “All that matters is that he makes you happy.” He then picked up another remote. “Can I play with you?” Scott gestured to the screen, and Stiles immediately agreed. It was times like this that Stiles knew why he kept Scott around. 

 

\--

Kissing Derek was officially the greatest thing in the universe. He’d cradle Stiles’ face like he was the most precious, innocent thing in the world, while doing dirty, dirty things with his tongue. Derek had arranged another meeting at his place, and Stiles was looking forward to doing another scene, had been looking forward to it since the last time. He kind of wanted to ask Derek to stop so they could talk about this, whatever this was. Were they exclusive? Were they in a relationship? But, honestly, Stiles was worried that he’d hear something that he didn’t want to, and he’d rather live in his happy little bubble where it was just him and Derek happy together.

 

Derek led them up from where they’d been on the couch to his bedroom. They kissed quietly on Derek’s ridiculously soft bed for a while, just getting to know each other’s bodies, before Derek pulled back. “Is there anything in particular that you want to try today?” Stiles nodded when Derek asked. He’d been researching kinks throughout the week (and wow, some of them were… Interesting) and he’d seen a few videos and read about something that he’d like to try. He didn’t know whether Derek would be down for it or not, but he figured there would be no harm in asking. 

 

“Uh, yeah. I’d like to try, maybe, I don’t know if you want to, or if we’d even be able to do it today, but I think I’d like to try being blindfolded? I saw a video where this one guy was blindfolded and he sucked his boyfriend’s dick, and it was just so hot. And, after, the guy who was blindfolded spoke about how all your other senses are heightened when you can’t see, and how it made his orgasm really intense. I’d really like to do that. What do you think?”

 

Derek nodded, seeming unfazed by Stiles’ request. “We can definitely try that, I have a couple of blindfolds, and you can choose which one you want. What’s your safeword?”

 

“Jeep.” 

 

“What’s mine?”

 

“Umbrella.”

 

“What’s the colour code system?”

 

“Red for stop, yellow for slow down and talk, green for everything is okay.”

 

Derek pecked him on the cheek. “That’s right, good boy. If you cannot safeword because you cannot talk for any reason, then I want you to shake your head, and tap my leg. You can safeword at any point, and I promise that I won’t be disappointed in you. I’ll be more disappointed if you don’t tell me when you’re uncomfortable. I don’t want to create a relationship where you can’t tell me when you’re not feeling good.”

 

Stiles nodded, and Derek motioned for him to come off of the bed. Derek pulled a box out of a cupboard, and then brought three things out of it, which, on closer inspection turned out to be blindfolds. Stiles picked them all up, and he chose a black one made of soft, silky material. Derek nodded at his choice.

 

“Okay, so, we can play out this video that you watched. I’ll blindfold you, and then you can suck me off. After that, I can do whatever you want me to, to help you finish. Is that all okay? Colour?” 

 

“Yeah, that’s all great. Green.” Derek picked up the blindfold that Stiles had chosen, and he placed it over his eyes. He carefully tied it up, making sure to not catch Stiles’ hair, or tie it too tight. The sudden darkness was a bit of a shock for Stiles, but he adjusted quickly enough. Derek checked with him that it was the correct tightness, and then Derek helped him get on his knees. He heard Derek unzip his trousers, and then he heard the material fall to the floor. “You know the safewords and you know what to do if you cannot speak, correct?” Stiles nodded. “I need to hear you say it.”

 

“Correct.” 

 

Stiles felt Derek tap his fingers against Stiles’ lips, and he opened up. Derek slowly guided his cock into Stiles’ mouth. He shuffled a bit, all the pressure on his knees wasn’t exactly comfortable. Derek was doing most of the work, fucking Stiles’ face more than Stiles sucking him off, which he had no problem with, but the darkness was starting to get to him. It had started a little exhilarating, not being able to see, but now Stiles was a little unsure. It wasn’t bad enough for him to say anything to Derek, though. Stupidly enough, he kept having flashbacks of that one time him and Scott went camping with the Scouts, and how dark it was when everyone was telling scary stories, and how that night his torch went out and everything was pitch black and he couldn’t see. It was ridiculous to be thinking of that now, it was over a decade ago, and he had a beautiful man he was supposed to be pleasuring. But it was the same feeling, the oppressive darkness all around him, and Derek was still fucking his mouth, and he just needed a minute to calm down, because now all he could concentrate on was that he was panicking, which made him panic even more. 

 

Stiles tapped Derek’s leg, and wrenched his head back. “Red. J- Jeep. Red. Sorry. Sorry.” He said, gasping for breath and shaking his head. The next second Stiles was blinking rapidly because the blind fold had been taken off and he could see again. Derek shushed him, wrapped his arms around Stiles’, and led them to the bed so that they were laying down, pressed together. “I’m sorry. I am so, so sorry.” Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair, and that was really nice. Soothing. 

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m not mad, I’m not even a little mad. You’re such a good boy, my good boy.” Derek said gently, muttering into his ear. Once Stiles had calmed down, Derek pulled back, and stroked his cheek. 

 

“It’s okay. Thank you for stopping that when you needed to, that was good. What was it that was bothering you?”

 

Stiles felt himself blush, and he snuggled closer to Derek so he could bury his face in his neck. “No, you’ll laugh at me.” Derek held him tighter, and shook his head. “I promise I won’t laugh. You need to tell me what went wrong so we know what not to do next time.”

 

“I was, uh, God it’s so stupid, I was thinking about when I went camping once, and it was all dark and scary, and I don’t know why I thought blindfolds were a good idea because I don’t really like the dark.” 

 

“That’s okay, I’m not laughing. Sometimes our brain makes the weirdest connections, Stiles, and that’s nothing to be ashamed about. You tried something new, you didn’t like it, and that’s okay. So you didn’t like not being able to see, it’s nothing to laugh about. What about what I was doing? Did you not like that?” 

 

“No, no.” Stiles insisted. “I liked that. I like sucking you off. I just didn’t like not being able to see when I did it.” Suddenly Stiles remembered that he had to stop halfway through, and that Derek was probably still hard. “Do you want me to carry on? Finish it for you?” Derek got off the bed shaking his head, and rooted around in his draws for a second. He pulled out the same sweats that Stiles had borrowed last time he slept over. “No, Stiles. We’re not going to do anything more tonight, we’re just going to talk, okay? My pleasure is nothing compared to your happiness, okay? Put these clothes on, and I’ll be back in one second, okay?” Derek handed him the clothes and pecked him on the cheek, which totally didn’t make Stiles melt inside. Not even a little.

 

Once Derek left the bedroom, Stiles stripped off his clothes, folded them neatly, and put them on the floor next to the bed. He changed into the soft cotton clothes Derek gave him, happy that Derek wasn’t mad at him for stopping. He then climbed into the bed, and tucked himself into the covers. Derek came through the door a few minutes later, precariously balancing two large, steaming mugs in his hand. He passed one to Stiles, “I made hot chocolate!” he exclaimed, obviously proud of himself. Stiles smiled fondly at him, inhaling the chocolaty scent, happy to see that Derek even popped in a couple of mini marshmallows and some whipped cream. He climbed into the bed beside Stiles, and they drank their drinks together in silence, and Stiles finally felt comfortable enough to ask a question that had been bugging him for a while now.

 

“Derek… When I had my first meeting with Erica, she said something and I can’t stop thinking about it. She said that you three started the club because you each had a bad start to the lifestyle. What did she mean by that?” Derek set down his drink on the bedside table, and turned to face Stiles. 

 

“It’s kind of a long story. I can’t tell you Boyd and Erica’s story, because it’s not my story to tell. I met them two in college, and when we all found out that we had similar experiences, we decided to try and help people who were in the lifestyle have a safe way to explore their kinks, and find out what it’s like to be in a proper BDSM relationship- not glorified abuse. I, uh, my-” Derek cleared his throat, looking down. “My first experience wasn’t great. It was with a girl named Kate. I guess I was her Sub, the things we did would have made me her Sub, but we never discussed anything like that. I hated it, I hated being touched like that by her, a lot of the things we did hurt, and whenever I asked her to stop, she’d tell me how disappointed she was, and threaten to break up with me. She didn’t know anything about subdrop, and she didn’t care, either. It was a shitty time in my life. Eventually my sister Laura helped me end it with her, and she went full on psycho. She tried to burn my freaking house down, but it was okay, because my uncle Peter stopped her, and nobody got hurt. Last I heard she was in a mental institution. I don’t care about her anymore, but I don’t want anyone else to have a bad experience like that, not if I can stop it, and Erica and Boyd feel the same.”

 

Stiles gripped Derek’s hand tight, urging himself not to cry. When he heard that he’d had a bad start to the lifestyle he hadn’t thought it would be like this, Derek in basically an abusive relationship. Derek had always been very insistent on him knowing safewords, and everything between them being safe and consensual, and now Stiles could understand why he was so determined to enforce safety into their scenes. 

 

“So, now when I have Subs I try and make sure everything is good for them.” Derek finished. Stiles nodded, but, selfishly, he couldn’t help but notice Derek’s choice of words. Subs. He didn’t say ‘when I have a Sub’, he said Subs. Was Derek doing this for other people? Did he have someone else in his bed, cuddling up to him, and hearing his tragic story? Did he have another Sub who he called his good boy? Derek seemed to notice him tense up, and he immediately started stroking Stiles’ arm, and asking him if he was okay.

 

“I’m okay. I just have another question?” And I don’t think I’m going to like the answer, he thought. “Is this, are we, you know, exclusive? Do you have other Subs? Or, what even is this?” Derek cocked his head to the side, and shook his head.

 

“I’m not sleeping with else, and I certainly don’t have any other Subs. I’d like us to exclusive, if that’s okay with you. Actually, I don’t think I could deal with you sleeping with someone else and with me at the same time. This can be whatever you want it to be, it can just be about the sex, or it can be something more. It’s down to you. But I really like you, Stiles, and not just in the bedroom. You’re something spectacular.” 

 

Stiles grinned and blushed, already knowing his answer. “I’d like this to be something more,” He sat up, and kissed Derek’s cheek, “You can totally be my boyfriend. My equally spectacular boyfriend.” Derek chuckled, and he nodded.

 

They ended up staying up to god knows when, holding each other and drinking hot chocolate. To Stiles, it was perfect. 

 

\--Epilogue--

 

Scott got his degree and became a fully qualified vet, Isaac also got his degree, and became the world’s most adorable English teacher. Stiles can say with conviction that they still have loud sex at the most inappropriate times (Stiles’ dad hasn’t visited since that one time.) Boyd, Erica and Derek still run the club, and still enjoy doing so.

 

Derek asked Stiles to move in with him, and of course Stiles said yes. Stiles is also 100 percent convinced that they’re in the best relationship, they have that perfect balance of wild, hot sex, and soft, sweet cuddles. Surprisingly enough, the Sheriff loved Derek, and that made Stiles’ life easier. What wasn’t easy was the exams Stiles was currently taking, but it didn’t matter because he always has Derek to help him de-stress in the best way possible. 

 

Their two year anniversary was coming up, and Stiles was pretty sure that Derek was going to propose, he wasn’t very subtle about it, he asked Stiles’ ring size, and he asked if he ever wanted to get married. Not subtle at all. Stiles didn’t mind, and he knew exactly what his answer was going to be. Yes, his answer to Derek was always yes.


End file.
